A Dream Called Santa Fe: What Happened After
by Karen Weasley
Summary: A collection of one-shots that involve the characters introduced in A Dream Called Santa Fe. I would recommend reading A Dream Called Santa Fe first so that these make sense! Rated T for mild language (nothing worse than what's in the film/musical)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kara and Spot pt 1**_

Kara ran full tilt towards Brooklyn. Part of the reason was the urgency she had heard in Jess's voice, but the majority of the reason for her hurry was the idea of losing her nerve. Up until now, everyone in Brooklyn had believed she was a boy; the only name she heard was Ace unless she was with the girls. But now, Jess wanted her to shed that disguise and tell Spot who she really was.

She didn't really mind the idea of everyone knowing she was a girl; she could still sell papes, run around in boy's clothing, and fight with her friends (Jess had shown her that), but she was worried about what Spot would say when he found out the truth. Sure she had come to adore him over the past few months, but was she really willing to chance their friendship?

Before she really had a chance to change her mind, Kara was across the Brooklyn Bridge and into the heart of her area. She kept her cap on for the time being; she wanted Spot to be the first one she told the truth…she owed him that at least.

"Hey there Ace!" one of the boys called to her. "How's it goin'?"

"Not bad," Kara replied in her boy voice. "I need to see Spot…where's he at?"

"He's at the pier," the boy replied.

Kara nodded her thanks and took off for the pier. "Hey Spot!" she called when she got close to his usual place.

"Ah, Ace…what're you doin' here?" Spot replied, hopping down from his perch.

"I.." Kara swallowed hard, "I got a few things to tell ya, Spot."

"Go on then," Spot said.

Kara took a deep breath and reached her hands up to her cap. "This is gonna be a bit of a shock," she warned. "Please don't hate me," she whispered as she pulled off the cap.

At once, her long, curly hair fell from its restraints and cascaded down her back. Spot's jaw dropped, and he dropped his cane in surprise. For a moment, both just stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to move first. Finally, Kara broke the silence.

"I'm a girl," she said simply. "Jess saved me from the factory less than a year ago."

Spot finally closed his mouth and bent to pick up his cane. "Well…" he began slowly, "this is certainly a surprise. You had me fooled for all this time?" he asked in a mixture of shock and admiration.

Kara nodded. "I had to," she explained. "You wouldn't have let me in as a girl."

Spot began to pace in an attempt to clear his mind. "But you fight with me," he said desperately. "You run around and fit right in with the Brooklyn boys…even if you are a girl…I don't see how I can treat you like one!"

Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't want ya to," she said. "I ain't no glass doll!"

"Then how am I supposed to treat ya?!" Spot cried in confusion. "You ain't a boy, but you ain't one of those rich snobs either…how am I supposed to find the balance?"

Sensing his rising panic, Kara placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did it with Jess."

Spot turned to face her, and she felt his eyes scanning her face. "That's true," he conceded. "But Jess was…"

"I know, Jess was special," Kara said quickly. "But…I've been your friend all this time, and you know what I'm capable of; doesn't that count for something?"

At these words, Spot's eyes seemed to soften slightly. "Course it does," he smiled. He laughed slightly. "I don't know anything about the real you though."

Kara laughed with him. "I guess you don't. Would you be willing to learn?"

Spot looked at her appraisingly for a moment. "Yeah…I think I would be. First things first, what's your real name?"

"It's Kara," she replied with a radiant smile.

"Kara…" Spot repeated and smiled at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "It fits ya. Why'd you go around as a boy for so long?"

"Like I said, I had to," Kara replied. "You wouldn't have let me in with the boys if I hadn't, plus it just seemed easier at the time. Nobody would be lookin' for a boy that escaped from a factory."

"Were you in the same one as Jess had been?" Spot asked.

"Yeah I was," Kara shuddered. "It was horrible. I couldn't believe it the day Jess busted me out. I've been helping her with the others since I got out. We have a nice little group of girls runnin' around the streets these days," she said proudly.

"Where are they all?" Spot asked.

"Some of 'em pretend to be boys and work with Newsies all around the city, but others hide themselves in groups of Newsboys that are willin' to take a girl in. The ones that pretend live in a secret alley so no one finds out the truth."

"That's why you never stayed here," Spot said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…it was always too much of a risk for me," Kara admitted. "Plus, I run the alley, so I had to go back."

"A leader, huh?" Spot said approvingly.

"I learned from the best," Kara winked.

Spot laughed. "Hey, why don't we go back to my place, and we can talk some more? Then you can tell the rest of the boys."

"Sounds good to me," Kara smiled and fell into step beside him.

After a few moments, however, Kara stopped short and seized Spot's arm. "Wait we can't right now!"

"Why not?" he asked slightly confused.

"Jess sent me to get you; Manhattan needs help."

Spot laughed darkly. "You bet they do. Jackie boy bailed on 'em for money."

Kara gasped. "He betrayed Jess?!"

"He betrayed all of 'em, but yeah…Jess too," Spot said sadly. "Bet she's crushed, poor thing."

"She didn't seem to be when she came to get me," Kara observed. "Either way, Jess says they need help. She says they're stormin' the gates and need as many people as possible. You have to help her!"

"Why?" Spot asked. "We did our part and got busted for it. I don't fancy gettin' caught a second time, thanks."

Kara fumed. "You sound just like those chicken girls! What're you afraid of? You're Spot Conlon for goodness sake! You're the most feared Newsie in all of New York, you beat up thugs just for fun, and," she added looking him straight in the eye, "you're the only one Jess would trust to lead Manhattan with Jack gone. You're the best, Spot…and they don't have a prayer without you."

Spot eyed her carefully for a moment before nodding. "Alright boys pack it up! We're headin' to Manhattan!"

There was an instant flurry of movement as all the boys rounded up their weapons of choice.

Kara smiled. "Thanks, Spot. I know Jess'll appreciate it."

"Oh I ain't doin' this for her," Spot said simply.

"Then why're you doin' it?" Kara asked, taken aback.

Spot turned to look her square in the face. "I'm doin' it because you asked me to," he whispered then walked away to get his things ready.

_**Sorry it took so long to get this out everyone! There will be a second part to this showing after the Strike ends, but I wanted to break it up a little. Is there anything else you guys would want to see? Let me know if you have any suggestions please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kara and Spot part 2**_

Kara beamed as Jack and Jess fought their way towards each other across the courtyard. She had known Jack wouldn't leave Jess, but it made her happy to see them together again all the same. When the pair finally kissed, Kara screamed and whistled with everyone else, but inwardly, she sighed in jealousy.

She didn't have a crush on Jack or anything, she just wished she could be that happy. Contrary to Jess, Kara had never known "happy".

Her father had been abusive to both her and her mother. One night, they had had a particularly nasty fight, and Kara's mom disappeared after that. It had taken a long time before Kara realized her mom had died that night, but when she had, she ran for it. Going to the workhouse had been the only option she had; no one would look for her there. Once Jess had broken her out, she had immediately inquired into the whereabouts of her father so she could avoid him and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was safely in jail for life.

This was the only time when Kara had felt free. That was the one day she hadn't had to pretend or hide. Then Jess had got her a place in Brooklyn, and the cycle had started all over again. While she did feel safe and accepted in Brooklyn with Spot and the others, she had still been forced to hide who she really was. After all this time, Kara was ready to finally be herself…whoever that was.

She was broken from her trance by Spot tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey," he said with a smirk.

"Hey yourself," Kara replied with a smirk of her own.

"I'm catchin' a ride back to Brooklyn in the carriage. Wanna join me?"

Kara made a face of fake concentration. "I dunno," she said.

"Too bad, you're comin'," Spot announced and seized her hand to pull her to the carriage.

He jumped in first and Kara climbed in behind him to take her seat beside him.

"Thanks for the ride, sir," Spot called to the governor.

"Yeah thanks!" Kara echoed.

"Not at all," the governor laughed.

The ride back to Brooklyn was almost totally silent aside from the occasional question that the governor would throw out. All in all, Kara was relieved when she and Spot finally climbed out of the carriage.

"So," Kara said once the governor had ridden away. "I guess I should be headin' back now."

"Oh no ya don't!" Spot said sharply. "You promised me answers, and I intend on makin' ya keep your promise."

Kara sighed then nodded in submission. "Alright, alright, you win. What d'ya wanna know?"

"For starters, how'd ya end up on the streets?"

Kara winced. "I wish ya hadn't started with that one," she whispered.

"Painful memory?" Spot asked. "Don't talk about it then," he said simply. Kara looked at him in shock and Spot shrugged. "I got a painful past too, and I ain't a prier. Tell me what ya want to and no more."

Kara nodded. "I'll tell ya someday, I just…I ain't ready to face that yet."

They were both silent for a few moments as they strolled through the empty streets of Brooklyn.

"So, where does this leave us?" Kara asked finally.

"Meanin'?" Spot replied.

"Now that you knows I'm a girl," Kara clarified. "What happens now?"

Spot shrugged again. "Nothin' I guess. I knows you can fight with us and take care of yourself, so you stays with us. If ya still want to anyway, that is."

"I do," Kara said quickly in an attempt to hide her slight disappointment. "You ain't upset are ya?" Kara asked after another long pause.

"About Princess and Jackie-boy, ya mean?"

"Ya, that's what I mean," Kara whispered. "You still liked her didn't ya?"

"Nah," Spot admitted. "She's gorgeous and all, but she and Jackie-boy always fit together better than I did with her."

Kara nodded in silence as her heart skipped a beat at the news.

For a while after this, the two of them simply sat and talked about anything and everything that came to mind while carefully avoiding the painful subjects of their pasts. Kara didn't realize how late it had become until she saw the colors exploding on the water that meant sunset. "I should really be getting back to the alley," she admitted ruefully.

"Yeah you're probably right," Spot agreed. "But I expect you here tomorrow at your usual time to sell papes, ya hear?"

Kara laughed but nodded. "I'll be here."

"Well…see ya tomorrow then," Spot said before getting up and walking back to wherever he stayed.

Kara rose slowly and made her way back across the bridge and to her alley.

_Several days later…_

"So what's the problem?" Jess asked Kara as they strolled through the market together.

Kara had had enough of being confused and had finally decided to ask Jess for help.

"He accepted you as a girl didn't he?" Jess continued.

"Well yeah," Kara admitted.

"And the other guys in Brooklyn ain't got a problem with it, right?"

"Oh no they love it!" Kara said with a small laugh. "Nothin's changed with them."

"Then I don't get it; what's the problem?!" Jess repeated.

Kara shifted uncomfortably. The truth was she didn't even know what was wrong. She had just felt like something was awkward between herself and Spot the past few days. It wasn't like she had been expecting Spot to automatically confess his undying love for her, but a little more show of affection wouldn't have gone awry.

"It's just…" she said finally. "It's just Spot and me. It feels funny."

Jess, instead of looking at her like she was insane, simply nodded in sympathetic understanding. "I know what ya mean," she said. "When I first figured out I had it bad for Kel, I couldn't look at him for days. I just didn't know how to handle it."

"What did you do?" Kara asked desperately.

Jess shrugged. "It went away after a bit. I think it's because I figured that it was stupid to avoid the guy I cared about because I cared about him. Ya see what I mean?"

"Not really," Kara admitted.

Jess sighed and turned to face her. "You care about Spot, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, you like being around him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't avoid being around him just because you feel funny, and your feelings'll take care of themselves. They'll get used to it, and everything'll go right back to normal."

"Ya think?" Kara asked hopefully.

Jess nodded. "I know," she replied with a smile. "Spot's a tough nut to crack, but you'll get through him eventually. It worked for me, didn't it?"

Kara nodded. "How are things with you two by the way?"

Jess smiled. "Things are great! I ain't never been so happy in my life! Kelly and I are the perfect team."

"So how'd ya get away from him today?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Well…" Jess said with a secretive smile. "It just so happened that we both had prior engagements today."

"Huh?" Kara said in confusion.

"Never mind," Jess said hurriedly. "Now, let's do some shoppin' shall we?"

Meanwhile, back at the lodge house, Jack and Spot were having a similar discussion. Spot too had noticed the awkward state of things and had finally convinced himself to go to Jack. "Look, Jackie-boy," he began. "I ain't here cause I think you're smarter than me, I's just here because you was the first one sappy enough to handle a girl."

Jack put his hands up defensively. "Whatever ya say, Spot. What's up?"

"It's Kara!" Spot exclaimed in frustration.

"What about her?" Jack asked patiently. Jess had been right to warn him this would be coming.

"I don't know what to do with her!" Spot cried. "Things were so much easier when she was a he."

"That may be true," Jack began slowly, "but are you sure that would solve the problem?"

"What're ya hintin' at Jackie-boy?" Spot snapped.

"Nothin', Spot," Jack said evasively. "Just sayin' ya might have a different problem with her than her bein' a girl."

"What you think I got it bad for her?" Spot asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's a possibility. If she's anything like Jess, I wouldn't blame ya."

Spot scoffed and stormed around the room before finally returning to look out the window.

"You sure that ain't what's botherin' you?" Jack prodded.

"I don't know anymore," Spot admitted quietly. "I mean, she's great and all, but I'm Spot Conlon! I can beat any scab I meet without even tryin', but this one girl has me all busted up." He turned to face Jack with a desperate expression. "What do I do, Jack?"

Jack stood up and clapped Spot on the shoulder. "I know it ain't easy," he said. "I went through the same thing with Jess. How do I handle this? How do I treat her? How do I act around her?"

"Did ya figure any of it out yet?" Spot asked.

Jack nodded. "Yep. I figured that Jess and me were friends first, right?"

"Well yeah," Spot agreed.

"Well then, nothin' should change now!" Jack said brightly. "The only difference is now we kiss and that stuff."

Spot said nothing but continued to stare out the window. "I don't know, Jack…I don't even know Kara that well."

"Maybe ya don't have to," Jack suggested. "She trusts ya, that's obvious. She wouldn't have told you she was a girl otherwise."

"I guess that's true," Spot admitted.

"So, just ask her out to dinner some night or somethin'," Jack suggested. "Get to know her a bit more if that's what's buggin' ya."

"That's all well and good," Spot said, "but what about how I treat her. She ain't a boy no more Jack!"

"True, but she's still got the same abilities as she did then," Jack pointed out. "She can still soak a scab in three seconds flat."

"I know she can."

"Look, if she's like Jess, then she don't wanna be treated like some glass doll. Just treat her like a friend, but a special friend."

"Did that work with Jess?"

"You bet it did. She just saw as we was best friends and never figured that was also a way for me to protect her," Jack smirked. "It still works."

Spot finally cracked a smile. "Alright Jackie-boy…you know what you're talkin' about, so I'll trust ya."

"Good," Jack said with a smile.

Suddenly, Jack froze as he heard a scream from outside; he would know that voice anywhere. "Jessica!" he breathed before tearing out of the room and down the stairs with Spot hot on his heels.

Jess and Kara had been making their way back from their shopping trip in the market when a man had leapt out of an alleyway holding a knife. "Gimmie money!" he growled at the girls who immediately jumped back.

"Ain't got any," Jess lied smoothly.

"Liar!" the man hissed. "Give it to me now, and I'll consider lettin' ya both go!"

"Jess…" Kara muttered.

Jess gripped her hand reassuringly. "I told ya, we ain't got any, so beat it before we call the bulls!"

"That won't do you no good," the man rasped. "They'd arrest you two as quick as they would me. Now I ain't gonna ask again; gimmie money!"

"RUN!" Jess yelled, and together she and Kara took off for the Newsies lodge house. "This way!" Jess called seizing Kara's arm and pulling her down an alley. "It's a shortcut," she explained as they ran.

Unfortunately, Jess didn't quite think everything through. The man knew the alleyways too and leapt out in front of them again.

"Aw damn!" Jess swore under her breath. "Listen, we's close to the house now," she muttered to Kara. "All we gotta do is get outta here, and it's around the corner."

"Stupid girls," the man rasped at them. "I told ya to just gimmie the money."

"And I told you we ain't got any!" Jess yelled. "Leave us alone already!"

The man growled and without warning leapt at Jess who happened to be in front. Kara gasped as he swung the knife high, but Jess caught his wrist in her hand and held him off. But even Jess, as strong as she was, was nowhere near strong enough to stop him. He continued to force the hand holding the knife closer and closer to Jess while Kara tried to beat him off to no effect. Suddenly there was a flash of the blade, and Jess let out a scream of pain. Without thinking, Kara seized a discarded bottle and brought it down with all her force on the man's head. He slumped to the side unconscious.

"Jess!" Kara cried anxiously as she ran to her friend. "Are you alright?"

Jess was lying in the middle of the ally with one hand braced on the ground while the other clutched at her face, and she was gasping in pain.

"Jess?" Kara repeated kneeling down beside her friend.

"JESS!"

Kara looked up to see Jack tearing down the alley with Spot right behind him looking just as worried.

"Jess, sweetie, look at me," Jack said gently as he knelt down on Jess's other side.

"Jack?" Jess whimpered.

Without another word, Jack gently pulled Jess into his arms and carried her out of the alley.

Spot offered his hand down to Kara to pull her up. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

Kara nodded before hurrying after Jack.

Once they were back inside the lodge house, Jack set Jess gently down on the bed and carefully pried her hand away from her face. Kara gasped and Jack's lips tightened.

The knife had cut Jess under her right eye, right across her cheek.

Jack hurried into the bathroom and came out with a wet towel which he gently used to clean the wound. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were comin' back and this guy jumped us," Kara explained quickly. "He wanted money."

"Why didn't ya just give it to him, Jess?" Jack asked. "You could've died."

"Don't be so dramatic," Jess chided as she winced. "We're both fine."

"You're lucky he missed your eye," Jack pointed out. "It was just money."

"Yeah, money that we've been savin' for something important," Jess argued. "We'll need that money."

Jack shook his head. "There ain't no point arguin' with you. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Thanks Kel," Jess smiled and hugged him.

On the other side of the room, Spot couldn't control himself anymore. "You should've been more careful!" he snapped at Kara. "Don't you realize what could have happened?!"

Kara looked shocked at his outburst. "Of course I do, but what did you want me to do?"

"You shouldn't have gone out alone like that!" Spot fumed.

"I wasn't alone, I was with Jess!" Kara cried indignantly.

"I mean without a guy," Spot growled through clenched teeth.

Kara's face turned beet red with anger. "So now I can't take care of myself, is that it?" she hissed.

"Obviously not as you landed yourself in that situation!" Spot roared.

"Who do you think knocked him out, huh?" Kara screamed.

"So you got lucky, big deal!" Spot yelled back. "From now on, you travel with one of the Brooklyn boys, and that is the end of it."

Kara was so angry she couldn't speak or even think. Perhaps that was the reason she suddenly felt her hand come into contact with the side of Spot's face and saw him stumble backwards from the force.

The smack echoed through the room, and for a long moment, no one moved or spoke. Jack and Jess sat on the bed holding their breath and waiting.

Spot couldn't believe she had hit him, and it had really hurt! However, the smack seemed to have dislodged something in his head. He suddenly moved forward, held both Kara's wrists behind her back, and kissed her full on the lips.

Kara's mind seemed to freeze. Everything had happened so fast, she couldn't process it anymore. She did, however, seem to register Spot's lips on her own and surrendered to the sensation.

When Spot finally pulled away, he looked down at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean anything that I said about you bein' weak. I was just so scared that something could've happened to you, and I didn't know how to handle it."

"This works just fine for me," Kara said with a look of surprise still etched on her face.

Jack and Jess both broke down in silent laughter. "Well, I guess that's one way to get together," Jack admitted in a whisper to Jess. 'But I'm glad we didn't try it; you'd probably have broken my face!"

"True," Jess agreed. "Do you think it'll last?"

"Who knows, Jess," Jack grinned. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?" Jess asked.

"Spot's sure gonna have his hands full with her!"

"Shut up Kelly!" Spot called.

Both girls began to laugh until their respective boys silenced them with a kiss.

_**Sorry it took so long to finish this one everybody. I needed my muse to come back. So, I had an idea to possibly make a sequel to the story because I realized I had some loose ends that I could use. I would have to do a couple more of these one-shots first to set it up, but what do you think? If there's enough interest, I'll develop it more, so let me know! Thanks guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**QUICK UPDATE**_

_**Hey everyone, I know you're all going to be disappointed that this isn't a full chapter, but I just wanted to keep you in the loop. I am going to write a sequel to A Dream Called Santa Fe starring all the same characters plus some that you haven't met yet. If, along the way, I find a hole that needs further information, I will publish another one shot here.**_

_**The sequel will be called A Nightmare Called New York and should be up soon, so keep your eyes open for it! I'll let you know on here and on the original once it's up. Thanks again for all your support and reviews; none of this would've happened without you! :)**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Karen Weasley**_


	4. Sequel Update

_**UPDATE**_

_**Hey everybody! I'm so excited to announce that the sequel to this story is now up! It is titled A Nightmare Called New York.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks again for all your support!**_

_**Karen Weasley**_


End file.
